


Shrieking Shack

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Ghosts, One Shot, Other, Post-War, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Two ghosts are stuck together in Shrieking Shack





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group Hogwarts – Great Hall  
> _________________________________________________________________

The old house was squealing. The crowd was gathering in front of it, two boards with photographs were placed in front it, and visitors were piling up flowers and small gifts in front of them. 

One silvery apparition inside the house was watching through the window it huffed in annoyance. Another apparition appeared and smiled

"It is only for one day in a year, don’t be so cross." 

"Don’t you have some other place to haunt Lupin?" grumbled the first apparition

"This is my place; my picture is there as well as yours."

"I died here." sneered the first apparition

"Even death can’t change you, Severus." smiled the ghost of Lupin. Snape’s ghost looked at him and turned to the window again.

"Oh, joy! Here comes the Potter with his progeny.  Now I’m glad I’m dead, imagine teaching to THEM."

Below, Harry and his two sons where let into the house by the guard on the door. Ghosts lowered themselves to follow them, without being noticed. Harry was talking to his sons. Led them to the tattered room with a big dark stain on the floor.

"Why does he lead them there?" grumbled Snape

"Come now, he named his son after you."

"Honoured." hissed Snape’s ghost through clenched teeth.

James Sirius Potter was looking bored; Albus Severus was clinging to his father’s hand.

"You see this room? In this room, died one of the bravest men I’ve ever known." the boy looked at him

"But James says he was bad and that you named me after him cause I’m evil."

"James Sirius Potter!" Harry raised his tone looking at his older son, the boy giggled

"The name is right for that one . . ." grumbled Snape’s host

"I don’t want to be named after a bad person." whined the boy

"Albus Severus Potter! He was not evil nor bad. He was a brave man who saved my life."

"Why do you always say my full name when you are cross with me?" huffed the boy. Snape looked at Lupin smugly, with one eyebrow raised.

"That is it! We are going home. I will not bring you here anymore until you show some respect." Harry turned and led his sons outside.

Ghosts floated to the upper room to watch them leave. One blue-haired youth left flowers at Lupin’s picture and one bouquet of wildflowers in front of Snape’s, lingering. He whispered

"If my dad were friends with you, maybe he would still be alive."

Lupin’s ghost started to sniffle and Snape turned to him annoyed

"Wishful thinking. The two of us could never be friends."

"We are now."

"We are not! I just can’t force you to linger anywhere else." hissed Snape

"Yes. So, do you want to play a game of chess?" grinned Lupin

"Yes." sighed Snape.

In front of the house, visitors were still piling up flowers and gifts. It was Battle of the Hogwarts Memorial Day.


End file.
